1. Field of the Invention
Certain polyoxybutylene-polyoxyethylene block copolymers and their mono or diesters are useful in a diet to reduce the amount of cholesterol contained in the blood and serve as an anti-obesity agent by inhibiting intestinal lipid transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arteriosclerosis and heart diseases have long been associated with higher than normal serum lipid levels, most notably cholesterol and triglycerides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,008 relates to the use of certain novel esters of a specific group of nonionic surfactants based on ethylene diamine and oxyethylene groups accounting for 0 to 30 percent of the total molecular weight and oxypropylene groups accounting for a molecular weight of from 2250 to 3250 to reduce blood serum lipid levels. U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,659 relates to methods for reducing serum cholesterol by oral administration of a polyoxypropylene-polyoxyethylene adduct of ethylene diamine having a partial molecular weight of the polyoxypropylene of about 2250-3250 and a polyoxyethylene content between 0 percent and 30 percent. It has now been found that certain block copolymers of butylene oxide and ethylene oxide and their esters, serve to inhibit high serum lipid levels when incorporated into the diet.